


Inktober Day 1 & 2 (gardening, halloween costumes)

by autistichanzo



Series: Inktober 2017 Overwatch drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ASL, Costumes, Gardening, Halloween, Inktober 2017, M/M, Nonverbal Character, Plants, Sign Language, bonding over trees and special interests, hard of hearing lúcio, hoh lúcio, jimmy buffet jack, lgbtq and disability headcanons galore, mehringguie and cryptidspoon inktober prompts, most of them are gonna be me projecting but still, overwatch drabbles for every day in october, pumpkin king gabe, white dad jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistichanzo/pseuds/autistichanzo
Summary: Day 1 - autumn/plantsHanzo and Bastion doing some gardeningDay 2 - pumpkin/hurtJack insults Gabriel's halloween costume





	1. Autumn/Plants - Hanzo and Bastion doing some gardening

If you had told Hanzo ten years ago that he’d end up with a nonverbal robot as his best friend, he would never have believed you. He had always had a distaste for omnics due to his upbringing, so willingly spending time with one seemed highly unlikely at first. Yet, here he was.

They had first started hanging out when Lúcio invited Hanzo to the greenhouse that overwatch had set up outside the base. The archer accepted, not knowing that the omnic would be there to join them but when they were already there he felt it was too rude to just leave, not for the omnic but more for Lúcio’s sake. 

Over time he built up a bond with Bastion, to his own surprise. Even though the omnic couldn’t speak, it did know american sign language which Lúcio was always very kind to translate.  
They quickly bonded over their shared interests in gardening, and Bastion always seemed interested when Hanzo would chatter on about his old garden in japan. Even as he showed it how to prune a bonsai tree it seemed extremely keen on trying it for itself. 

In not too long Hanzo found himself going to the greenhouse to hang out with Bastion even without Lúcio’s company. Despite their language barrier they sometimes chatted, even if the conversation was very one sided, but most of the time they just did gardening in silence and enjoyed each other’s company.  
Hanzo couldn’t have asked for more in a friend.


	2. Pumpkin/Hurt - Jack insults Gabriel's halloween costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I thought of when I saw the prompt and I'm too lazy to come up with something more serious and/or better

“So, what do you think?”  
Gabriel strutted into the room where Jack was tidying up.  
“Hm? Oh, you look great, honey,” he responded, not looking up.  
Gabriel sighed and took of his pumpkin head before snapping his fingers to get the other’s attention.  
“You didn’t even look! Come on, tell me how great I look,” he complained.  
As Jack looked up he was immediately taken aback by the intricate outfit.  
Surprised by the other’s reaction, Gabriel had a questioning look on his face as he waited for a response.  
“It looks…” he paused. “Great. It looks great, honey.”  
Gabriel could tell he was lying. “What? What isn’t it you don’t like?”  
“It’s just a little.. childish, don’t you think?”  
It seemed it was Gabriel’s turn to be taken aback. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Just that the concept seems a little silly. I mean, pumpkin king, really? I thought you were going to go as a demon or something, not the main character from a disney movie.”  
Gabriel had to gasp. “Yeah, a pumpkin demon! Like your costume is any better,” he grumbled while gesturing to Jack’s Jimmy Buffet outfit.  
“Hey, my costume is brilliant. Don’t come for my main boy JB, Gabe.”  
Gabriel couldn’t help but roll his eyes.


End file.
